Session 05
In which the heroes infiltrate Thistletop and defeat Warchief Ripnugget. Koruvus and Co. Guards from the coastal cave at the end of the catacombs beneath Sandpoint alerted the heroes that their companions had been killed by some monster using blade and acid. The heroes ventured back into the catacombs to find a monstrous goblin with three arms, Koruvus, and his goblin companions drinking from the Waters of Lamashtu. The heroes battled the goblins, the monstrous goblin spitting acid and attacking with three weapons. The battle was fierce but the monsters were vanquished. Brodert Quink was especially relieved, as he was spending more and more time in the catacombs taking notes and drawing diagrams for his research. The discovery has sparked new life into the old man. Shayliss Vinder That evening Jon was approached by a damsel in distress – Shayliss asked him to help clean out the basement of her father’s shop, which was infested with large rats. Willing to help out, Jon travelled to the basement only to discover he had been tricked and Shayliss was really after a romantic relationship with the sorcerer. While trying to persuade her it wouldn’t be in her best interests the situation was complicated by the surprise arrival of Shayliss’ father Ven. Jon managed to talk his way out of the compromising situation, saving his own skin while also protecting Shayliss’ reputation. The look she gave him upon departure promised she wouldn’t be dissuaded this easily. Cyrdak Drokkus The playwright approached the heroes and offered them free tickets to his latest play, the Harpy’s Curse. After the show the heroes were led backstage to meet the actors, including the diva Allishanda. The heroes also met another actor, Katrine Vinder, sister of Shayliss, who looked at Jon knowingly. The heroes had heard rumours of Katrine and her relationship with a worker at the lumber mill… among others. However she was a beautiful young lady and they could understand why she is popular around town. Cyrdak also proposed he will write a play about the heroes’ deeds, and asked them to act as themselves. Krolmn was excited while Jon flatly refused. Cyrdak asked if Marius wouldn’t mind if his character was killed off heroically at the end, to make things more dramatic. The Nettlewood Finally the heroes headed east to Thistletop. The island was connected to the mainland by a rope bridge, but first the heroes had to find their way through the thick briars of the Nettlewood. Here they came across a camp of Birdcruncher goblins, refugees from the latest battles, and a brief melee ensued. The heroes questioned the goblins about Thistletop but learnt little. Next they came across Gogmurt, a goblin druid living in the Nettlewood opposite Thistletop. Gogmurt proved a tough foe, summoning animals and taking advantage of his ability to pass unhindered through the briars. Tientrich used his own abilities to chase Gogmurt into the briars, and the two duelled for several minutes before the heroes managed to drive off the goblin. Gogmurt transformed into a bird and flew toward Thistletop to raise the alarm. Tientirch summoned an eagle to chase him, but Gogmurt managed to avoid it and warn the goblins of the heroes’ approach. Thistletop The heroes were suspicious of the rope bridge and moved across cautiously. Once on the island, Marius scaled the walls and took out the guards in the watchtowers. He then lowered a rope for the others, and the group infiltrated the fort. They made their way to the throne room, where Warchief Ripnugget sat alone with Stickfoot, his giant gecko. Ripnugget offered to parlay with the heroes and invited Jon to step forward. Once Jon approached, several goblins leapt from behind pillars and ambushed the sorcerer. The battle was bloody but eventually the heroes overcame Ripnugget and his guards. They quickly ransacked the room and decided upon their next move… Category:Writeups